Les larmes d'Aiedail
by Titannegirl
Summary: C'est l'histoire de plusieurs destins dans un continent loin au delà des mers ! Entre elfes, nains, humains. Un genre de Eragon avec nos héros préférés de Gundam Wing
1. Chapter 1

Bien au-delà des mers et des océans, se trouve le continent de Valiostr. Cet immense étendu de terre n'est pas que poussière, en effet la magie circule en son être.

Valiostr est composé de plusieurs pays. Tout d'abord, Le Royaume de Xénor, cet étendu de neiges, de montagnes et de glaces, où l'illustre Odin Lowe Yui descendant direct des premiers habitants du Nord, est roi. Ce pays est en collaboration avec le Pays des Montagnes Kuastra au Sud Ouest, royaume des nains tenu par la main de fer de Durgan Le Brave. Ils apportent les vivres nécessaires à leurs voisins humains. Même si, le royaume Des Plaines d'Ardwen à l'Est est politiquement extrêmement proche du Royaume de Xénor, Milliardo Peacecraft, roi des plaines, est pour le moins peu apprécié des nains, par rapport à une vieille querelle de frontières entre ces deux pays.

Dans le Sud, le Royaume d'Aiedail plus connu sous le nom du royaume des Elfes prospère grâce aux alliances formées avec tous les pays du continent de Valiostr. Le roi elfe, Howard Le Juste fut un grand défenseur de la paix pendant les temps de guerres, avec le Royaume Darkane son voisin qui est placé au Sud des plaines, à l'Est des montagnes et au Nord du royaume elfique. Seul le fait d'avoir installé un nouvel Empereur sur ce territoire, à permis la paix sur le continent. Treize Khusherenada, est le nouveau dictateur de ce pays. Mais, sous la bonne apparence de cet homme fort élégant, se cache un homme rempli de vengeance.

…

« Terre en vue » s'écrie un homme à la peau tannée du haut de son perchoir.

« Capitaine Rashid ! Voilà Valiostr » S'enthousiasme un jeune homme aussi blond que les blés avec des yeux bleus comme la Mer du Sud, où le bateau du jeune émir navigue.

Rashid, un maganac peuple du continent voisin de leur destination, observe attentivement, le jeune homme qu'il a connu bambin. Son allure démontre son appartenance à la noblesse, en tant que futur émir arabe. Bien qu'il n'ait plus 5 ans mais 18 ans, pour le capitaine de sa garde personnel, Quatre Raberta Winner reste un enfant au cœur sensible.

Quatre remet son veston bleu marine correctement et, il époussette son pantalon légèrement bouffant couleur marron clair, afin de faire bonne figure. Il sait qu'en arrivant au port, il pourra voir son ami d'enfance, le prince Trowa Barton. Rien que de penser au jeune homme qui a prit son cœur, et son amour, il sourit. Ils étaient faits une promesse, le jour des 14 ans du jeune émir. Celle de l'amour.

Les matelots de la Dune des mers, amarrent le bateau au port du Cap d'Adurna. Pendant que Rashid Kurama, le capitaine annonce les ordres, Quatre observe par-dessus la rambarde de son bateau, si Trowa, son beau châtain aux yeux émeraudes se trouve au quai.

Un peu plus loin sur les quais, un petit groupe de cavaliers vont vers le bateau arrivant d'outre-mer. L'homme en tête, grand épéiste de son royaume talonne son étalon bai. L'animal obéit et se dirige vers l'embarcation, suivit des autres cavaliers qui sont là pour la protection de son maître qui n'est autre que le prince héritier du royaume des elfes.

« Le ponton d'accès est en place Capitaine ! » crie un matelot chargé d'installer le ponton entre le navire et le quai.

« Bien ! Décharger le navire ! Et plus vite que ça ! » Hurle le dirigeant des marins du Sud.

Le jeune blond se précipite sur le quai pour être au plus vite accueilli par le jeune prince. A la vu du cavalier, Quatre saute de joie et hurle.

« Trowa ! »

Trowa Barton, sur son étalon, approche au petit trot Quatre puis, il s'arrête, descend en flattant l'encolure de son cheval puis enlace le jeune homme des terres du Sud.

« Tu m'as tant manqué Quatre. Tout le monde sera ravi de te revoir au château. » Murmure Trowa à l'oreille de son amour caché.

Les deux jeunes hommes se remettent face à face et se regardent. En effet, cela fait 4 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils ont grandi et mûri. Bien que l'elfe soit toujours plus grand d'une tête que le blondinet. A travers les yeux verts du méché, le calme et la patience sont les deux émotions les plus présentes.

« Dilan, donne-moi l'alezan s'il te plait. » demande le prince de ces terres à l'un de ses chevaliers.

« Tenez votre Excellence. » dit le chevalier, en tendant les rênes de la monture à la robe légèrement brune.

« Comment s'appel t'il ? » Quatre attend la réponse du chevalier de son prince.

« Sandrock, mon seigneur. »

« Sandrock, c'est un joli nom, pour roi mon beau. » Quatre commence à se mettre en selle, sous le regard émerveillé de Trowa.

« Bien allons au château, j'ai demandé une calèche afin de transporter tes affaires au château » dit Trowa en montant sur son étalon. « Allons-y », il se tourne vers Quatre et lui souffle « j'en connais un qui doit s'impatienter ».

« Oui, il est loin d'être aussi patient que toi. » s'exclame l'émir en rigolant de bon cœur.

Le cortège se met en route vers la capitale du Royaume d'Aiedail, Argetlan.


	2. Retrouvaille dans la capitale

La capitale Argetlan est en effervescence pour préparer une festivité. Dans le marché, couvert de toiles de toutes les couleurs, les marchands étalent leurs marchandises, les boulangers et restaurateurs sont aux fourneaux. Et la délicieuse odeur du pain chaud se ballade dans les rues de la ville. Le petit cortège se déplace au pas dans une grande rue. Trowa admire Quatre qui regarde les étalent des marchands. Puis, il voit son ange blond descendre de son cheval sans crier gare. Le groupe de cavaliers se stop par le signe de mains de leur Prince Trowa.

« Attendez ici avec les chevaux on revient » dit le prince à la mèche à ses subordonnés.

Trowa confit son étalon du nom de Heavy au cavalier le plus proche de lui. Puis il s'approche du jeune homme aux boucles blondes.

« Que fais tu Quatre ? » questionne Trowa. Alors que, l'émir observe des colliers.

« Je n'est pas pu acheter de cadeau pour Duo, comme c'est bientôt son anniversaire j'aimerai lui trouver quelque chose. » il regarde un collier dans le fond de l'étale « regarde Trowa, que penses tu de celui-là » dit il en pointant du doigt une barrette. En effet, cet objet est de toute beauté.

« Ah vous avez l'œil mon chère monsieur, cette barrette est en or et comme vous pouvez voir les deux fleurs centrales sont serties au centre de chacune d'un diamant entouré pour l'une de 6 poires en saphirs bleu et pour l'autre de 7 poires saphirs. Les nains des Montagnes l'appelle Tsarina( -4957P). » Dit le propriétaire enrobé du petit magasin.

Quatre regarde cette pièce puis il sourit et demande le prix de l'objet de maître. Quand le marchand lui annonce le prix, Trowa a cru qu'il allé s'effondrer. 1000 pièces d'or, c'est une grosse somme.

« Je vous la prends à 900 pièces d'or tout de suite » dit Quatre en agitant une bourse remplie de pièces.

« Mon chère monsieur, j'accepte de vous la vendre » le marchand tend un paquet contenant la barrette qu'il vient d'emballer. « Que Gaia veuillez sur vous mes chères messieurs ».

« Quatre c'est peut être un peu trop non ! » dit le prince en fixant le petit paquet entre ses mains.

« 17 ans cela ne se faite qu'une fois, et puis tu sais que je l'adore, c'est comme mon petit frère ».

Quatre se rapproche de son cheval et met le pied à l'étrier pour ensuite se hisser sur son alezan. Trowa fait de même « rentrons » dit-il et le cortège continu son chemin vers le palais royal.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le cortège rencontre une grande allée de pavé blanc et gris puis des murailles se tiennent devant eux. Des sentinelles, en haut sur leurs perchoirs les regardent passer. L'allée de pavé se dirige vers une porte en pierre encrée dans la muraille. La place qui mène à l'escalier d'entrée du palais est composée d'écuries et en plein milieu de la place une grande et majestueuse fontaine qui représente Poséidon avec son char et ses quatre chevaux cabrant et galopant dans l'eau limpide de la fontaine. Des gardes se tiennent de chaque côté de la grande porte d'entrée du palais.

Un serviteur approche le cortège et se saisi des deux chevaux des seigneurs. Il s'incline et après que Trowa et Quatre sont descendus, il amène les deux bêtes près des écuries pour les nettoyer et les mettre dans leurs box.

Trowa et Quatre commencent à monter les escaliers puis entrent dans le palais du Royaume d'Aiedail.

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin du royaume, sous le plus grand chêne du jardin royal. Un jeune homme est plongé dans sa lecture. Une peau blanche, des yeux aussi purs que des améthystes. Et une longue tresse de cheveux couleurs miel placé sur son épaule gauche et quelques mèches rebelles cascadent sur ses yeux et sa joue droite. Cet enfant élancé est le fils cadet du roi des elfes.

Une servante s'avance vers lui, une brune aux yeux bleus habillée en tenu de serviteurs, c'est-à-dire une robe noire avec un tablier blanc attaché aux hanches de la jeune fille et qui ne protège que ses jambes. Hilde, cette jeune demoiselle est l'une des seuls amis, que le jeune Prince Duo a. En effet, cet enfant est né d'une relation interdite, celle sur roi elfes et d'une prêtresse du temple de Gaia, la déesse mère. Et l'enfant né d'une liaison hors mariage est mal vu et encore plus chez les elfes qui respectent énormément les lois, coutumes et protocoles de leur royaume. Le roi Howard n'a renié en aucun cas cet enfant, car il ressemble tellement à sa mère et puis, comme il avait expliqué au conseil, lors de la réunion pour savoir le sort de Duo, son enfant n'est en aucun cas responsable de sa naissance. Alors la mère de l'enfant fut exilée loin du royaume et le roi est encore dans l'obligation de tenir ses engagements envers la femme qui est sa reine, Lady Une. Et on ne peut pas dire que la reine apprécie l'enfant « bâtard » du roi.

« Duo, ils sont arrivés. » dit la jeune servante brune.

« Oh merci Hilde, sont ils avec père ? » Questionne le jeune Prince en se levant et époussetant sa tunique en lin.

« Oui, le prince Trowa m'a demandé de te dire qu'ils allés dans la salle du trône » dit –elle en prenant le livre du prince afin de le ranger dans la bibliothèque du palais.

« Merci Hilde. »

Duo part vers la grande salle du trône, cette salle où se trouvent trois personnes qu'il aime de tout son être et la personne qu'il hait le plus au monde, sa belle mère la reine. Duo fait un signe de tête aux gardes de la porte de la salle, l'immense porte en bois s'ouvre et le cadet du roi.

« Ah Duo, nous t'attendions ! » Howard, de son trône admire ses deux fils, Trowa et Duo, l'un parfait guerrier et l'autre excellent archer, et tout les deux doués avec les animaux ! Surement une bénédiction de Gaia.

« Quatre ! Tu m'as tant manqué » Duo se jette dans les bras de son ami du continent du Sud.

Quatre referme ses bras sur le petit corps fin qu'il a entre les bras.

« Regarde toi, Tu as tellement grandit, tu es devenu une personne incroyablement belle, Duo ! » le concerné rougit et regarde son ami.

« Toi aussi, tu as changé ! »

« Je vous prie, chers enfants de bien vouloir quitter la salle de trône, le royaume n'attend pas ! » s'exclame la reine Lady Une en remettant une mèche rebelle dans son chignon complexe.

« Bien mère » les trois jeunes gens s'inclinent respectueusement devant le couple royal.

Pendant, que le trio sort de la salle, la reine pense, comment ce sale bâtard ose lever les yeux en sa présence. Il faut s'en débarrasser et elle va trouver comment. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses fines lèvres. Bientôt, elle aura sa revanche face à la mère de cet enfant.


End file.
